4th Wall
by Tgonthefiery
Summary: After the 8th attempt of breaking the 4th Wall, the enemies grow desperate. The animatronics grow stronger. But little do they know that an unseen figure is influencing the events of their world, via the 4th Wall...
1. Byte Swarm

Chapter 1

Byte Swarm

Everything was so blue. So different. So… glitchy. But that was why it was called a glitch. He reminded himself as to why they had come here.

 _Byte parts._

As the war had gotten worse and worse, they had started to have to resort to stealing parts from the animatronic side. He was against stealing, but that was just how it was.

"Overclock." He turned to the source of the voice, a red, tattered bear. "Show us the way." Overclock nodded, and began walking down the glitchy path, taking in the blinking trees. Then he saw it, moving in the corner of his vision. One of the trees blinked faster than the others.

 _The glitch in the glitch._

Overclock walked to the blinking tree, then turned around to wait for the others. A bear-trap and a black-trap, a few gear-rats, a redbear and an eyesore. Since enemies respawned over time, he wasn't very worried about them dying. He was more worried about the fact that Lolbit had apparently been working on more powerful bytes: Kilobytes. They were stronger, faster and tougher to destroy. But hopefully they'd get some good parts out of them. They hadn't been having much luck in the mines. So far they'd only come across a few metal-man and gear-rat parts.

 _Focus._

He walked through the glitched tree, to be teleported to another area, this time black and white. This went on for a while, until they found another glitch to teleport them back to the blue area, and then an orange portal back to the over world. The first thing everyone noticed was the swarm of bytes flitting over them.

"Damn, they've toughened up their security." The eyesore said in an annoyed tone. Overclock nodded.

 **Gloom!**

 _Dissonance._

The regular Fazbear Hills music was replaced by a gloomy, depressing tune. Suddenly, the bytes started crashing to the floor, one by one. "C'mon!" Overclock and the others ran through the forest to the main spawn. Lolbit was there, looking up, a worried expression on her face.

"W-W-What? How?" Overclock and the others sneaked past her, and began digging through her bags.

 _Parts._

There were a few un-activated bytes, and hopefully they would stay that way as they travelled back. However, the normal music was coming back. The bytes were picking themselves back up. And they could see them. X-FO's shot lasers. Neon Wasps fired their stingers. And the Med-kits gave them creepy stares.

 **Escape Key!**

 **Unscrew!**

A ton of bytes exploded in mid-air, but others kept coming.

"Run!" Overclock yelled to his team-mates.

 _We'll get out of this alive._

 **Gloom!**

 **Escape Key!**

 **Jump-scare!**

 **Toxic Bite!**

 **Unscrew!**

They couldn't hold of the relentless horde of bytes for much longer.

 _The glitch._

Bytes couldn't go into glitches. However, animatronics could.

 _It's our only chance._

The bytes were coming closer. "To the glitch!" The enemies began running towards the glitched tree, as the swarm of bytes chased after them, firing all sorts of ammunition.

"There!" Overclock turned around to see Freddy and Nightmare blocking their path. He grinned. This was exactly why he had brought Bear-Trap and Black-Trap. He didn't even have to tell them what to do. The pair jumped on the two bears, biting at their faces, buying the others enough time to get to the glitched tree, Eyesore rolling over any bytes that hadn't got up from Overclock's latest Gloom attack. The world was sucked away behind them as they re-entered the glitch realm, the two traps joining them shortly after.

 **Speed Song!**

They turned around to see a glitchy Purpleguy and Endo-2 taking after them in hot pursuit.

 **Jump-scare!**

Both suddenly fell to the ground, their sprites still appearing to be running. Their code was leaking out of the scratches they had gained from the fall.

 **Slasher!**

 **Endo Army!**

An 8-bit sword flew after them, completely missing and embedding itself into a tree. 3 Endoskeletons spawned and began shooting after them with lasers, but they had horrible aim.

 _Zap!_

 _Zap!_

PurpleGuy jumped at them, but Overclock whacked him with the bag of parts, sending him flying into a glitch in a glitch towards The Dusting Fields.

The enemies made it through the orange portal, finding themselves in Pinwheel Circus, the main base for the enemies.

 _Crash!_

PurpleGuy and Endo-2 had come through the glitch too. However, they were quickly torn apart by the enemies who had been around the teleporting point at the time.

 **Balloons!**

 **Water-hose!**

 **Alarm!**

 **Hot Cheese!**

Soon a writhing mass of symbols was all that was left of them. They probably hadn't respawned yet, considering the respawn timer.

"Good job, guys." The enemies turned around to see their leader, Omega Scott. "I should be able to use their code to create the remaining parts needed for another Security Owl." Overclock blinked. He hadn't been aware that the miners had salvaged some Security Owl parts. They were incredibly rare, many parts were required. Most of the time they just found metal-man and gear-rat parts, with the occasional Mad Endo or Dog-Fight part. Other enemies, like Colossal and Crab-Apples bred, and Flan-Types… They just popped up in random places in their respective area. Omega Scott then turned to Overclock's team. "What's that you've got in there?" Overclock opened the bag. "Bytes." Omega Scott looked through the bag. "These will be useful… good job you guys. I'll take these to Chica's Magical Rainbow to fuse."

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

Omega Scott had disappeared with the attack. It was ironic that the developer had given some enemies the attack 4th Wall, since it was what they were trying to escape. The 4th Wall was the thing that confined them inside this world. They had tried several time to break it, all of which had been unsuccessful. The animatronics insisted on guarding it. Even though they would sometimes break collision in order to keep them from escaping, defeating even the glitch enemies. The bytes didn't help, either. The little buggers kept on shooting various annoying ammunition. Stingers, lasers and scythes. Truthfully, apart from reapers and boss drains, the bytes were more annoying than they were dangerous. His thoughts were interrupted as a guttural roar echoed across the landscape.


	2. Endo-Titan

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **As I did on my other story, I'm really sorry I've uploaded so late :(**

 **Also, Five Nights At Candy's 3 recently released, and I must say, Emil's work on this was not wasted! Hopefully FNAC 3 has given the community enough time to survive until The Twisted Ones is out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. but first:**

 **To Magainita: Yeah, I agree. There was actually one I used to read, but the author stopped writing. I'm not sure why.**

 **Anyway cutting away from the reviews, this chapter introduces a new main character. I honestly really enjoyed writing about their personality. And this story will get darker, and darker, slowly but surely. And even dark- Hey, who turned the lights off?**

 **BB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: BB! Turn the lights back on!**  
 **BB: Never!**

 **Me: (Throws battery out of room)**

 **BB: Shiny battery! Yay! (Runs out of room)**

 **Me: Phew. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Endo-Titan

Usually in an attack, everything was organized. There was no panicking, no fear. Everything was orderly. This was the exact opposite of that. Fear. Panic. Dread. Terror. The worst thing was, Overclock didn't know why everyone was running. They just were. But he couldn't see what was wrong, apart from the fact that something huge had just roared. Then he realised. The enemies weren't running away from where they were. They were running towards Pinwheel Circus.

 _They're being chased._

Overclock watched the flood of enemies trying to get inside. Most were Mechrabs or Gear-rats. Which meant the thing had probably come from Fazbear Hills…

 _The animatronics…_

The thing was probably made by the animatronics. But it was an unusual thing for the animatronics to do. They were more focused on defence than attack. Either they'd chosen a new leader or…

 _They're trying to wipe us out._

But he hadn't even seen their creation yet. Maybe he mistaken… Hopefully. But what came out from behind the mountain confirmed that he had been right. The animatronics were trying to wipe them out. It was an enormous endoskeleton, made out of different types of metal fused together. Twisted wires hung from its maw, which sported razor sharp teeth. It threw back its head and roared again. A couple of dogfights were trying to slow it down, but the thing just swatted them aside like flies.

 **Hot Cheese!**

The ground was covered with well… hot cheese which slowed the giant endo down. However, it seemed like it was more annoying than fatal to the endo. Omega Scott reappeared with Chica's Magical Rainbow and another Security Owl.

"Hey guys, we finished fusing the-What the crap?!" The endo turned to look at Omega Scott. "Oh crap…"

 _RRRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHRRRRRRRR!_

The endo began charging at him.

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

The endo was blasted away by the attack, cursing in static as it flew backwards. It attempted to charge again, but Chipper's Revenge launched himself onto its back and began trying to rip its arm off.

 **Unscrew!**

The endo roared again as nuts and bolts began unscrewing themselves and falling to the ground. It began to try and punch Chipper's Revenge off its back. In its struggle it accidentally crushed a tent under its foot. Omega Scott rushed to repair it, while Chica's Magical Rainbow started to concentrate.

 **Rainbow Cannon!**

The endo screamed as the cannon began to vaporise it.

 **999999**

 **999999**

 **999999**

 **999999**

 _SSSSSHHHHHRRRRAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!_

The endo fell to the ground, Chipper's Revenge jumping off before it hit the ground.

 _Smash!_

Its remnants were scattered across the place it had fell, as well as a curious mound of red code. It seemed to be constantly changing into different pictures of death. A sword, a skull, a broken heart.

"What the-"Overclock stared at the pile of manifested code as Omega Scott ran and grabbed it.

"Those animatronics are crazy." He muttered. "They're mining the regenerating overpowered code from Collision Breaking." Overclock had heard of Collision Breaking and the powerful glitched enemies that lived within it. He'd never actually seen the place, but he'd seen a few glitched enemies. "The animatronics are getting smarter…" Omega Scott muttered before handing the red code to Chica's Magical Rainbow. He muttered something about Jangle eggs, to which Chica's Magical Rainbow nodded, taking the red code and teleporting away. Omega Scott stared back at the pile of code and began to harvest it. "I don't know what they're playing at…" Overclock turned towards the entrance to the Pinwheel Funhouse. He had to see an old friend.

XXX

Usually for enemies that were a species such as Eyesores or Quarry, they were named buy the order they were created. For example, the first Mad Endo would be called just that, but the second would be called Mad Endo 2. So as Tangle stared at the sky, she was thinking about how lucky she was that her name wasn't as annoying to say as her friend Redbear 1987. She rolled over and started to hum Toreador's March.

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm."

"Hey, Tangle!" She promptly fell out of the tree she had been hanging from. "Overclock, don't scare me like that!" "Sorry." He grinned, even though he obviously wasn't sorry at all. "Jerk…" She pretended to be annoyed, but she was actually glad to see him. "Right, anyway, I know that the developer placed an invisible wall around the funhouse but-""I saw it." She assured him. "Right, just making sure. Anyway, after they took it down, there was a red line of code, and Omega Scott said something about Collision Breaking- Tangle? You alright buddy?"

At the mention of Collision Breaking, Tangle had broken into a sweat. She had seen things there that she shouldn't have.

"I-I'm alright. Continue." Overclock was concerned, but he shrugged and did as she said.

"Anyway, the code kept shifting into different forms of death, skulls, weapons, etc. Anyway, since I know you like to dabble in the code of the game, I figured that you would know what it was. "Tangle sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah, I know what you're talking about. I was hoping I might be able to live without ever hearing about it again, but… I guess all secrets are told eventually, huh?" Overclock looked at her in concern. "Tangle, if you don't want to you don't have to-""It's fine." She took a deep breath. "Ok. When I was born, I was raised by Bubba. So I had a soft spot for bears as I grew up. Anyway, one day I wandered into one of the Collision Breaking entrances, and I saw Freddy and his gang. At first I thought Huh, this isn't so bad. I don't understand what's bad about them. I was naïve. I followed them into Collision Breaking." Overclock stared at her in shock. "You did what?" "Yeah, I told you that I was naïve. Anyway, when we entered, there were a bunch of glitched enemies hanging around. They didn't attack the animatronics. They were just being peaceful. Anyway, one of them jumped up and walked over to the animatronics to greet them. But the animatronics took it the wrong way. They slaughtered the lot of them, right in front of me." She was starting to cry now, her tears wetting the floor. "T-Then Freddy t-turned a-around and saw me. And there was madness in there. I-I could s-see it dancing around in his eyes. But the red code… it s-saved me. It swallowed them up and killed them. Then it w-warned me to never follow the animatronics. Ever again. And I listened." She was crying even harder now. "Tangle, don't cry." Overclock pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to be afraid." She cried into his shoulder.

She cried into his shoulder.

 _That's what best friends are for._

She slowly stopped tearing up.

"But I don't get it. What's so bad about the red code? It saved you." She shook her head.

"That isn't the point. The animatronics found a way to harness it. But that's not what worries me. It's the fact that the animatronics that it killed didn't respawn. The developer had to re-code them." "So what you mean is that…" She finished his sentence. "They were going to wipe us out for good."


	3. Red Code

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **If any of you read my other fic, TLAC: TR (The Last Animatronic Chronicles: The Resurrection), you'll know that I asked**

 **If you guys wanted me to write a new fic based on Living With the Circus. Please let me know if you do ;)**

 **To Tgonthefairy: Dude, I'm really not sure why you wrote this review, since you were sitting right next to me.**

 **Anyways, chances are I'll write the new Fic anyway.**

 **This chapter once again introduces another main character. And if the name of the chapter doesn't fit with the story, don't worry. All will be explained in the next chapter ;)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Code Fusion

The birth of a Jangle is always extremely painful. There has never been any recorded event of a Jangle's code not overriding. And then there's the hatching of the egg. Most enemy eggs just hatch normally, like a chicken's egg. Jangle eggs detonate when they hatch. Since enemies don't technically have parents, other enemies or bosses raise them until they're old enough to battle. However, all the enemies in the Geist Lair are raised by Chica's Magical Rainbow. It was her domain. Being the ultimate boss, every enemy's lifeline was tied to her. When she felt pain, they all felt pain. But she also felt their pain. Whenever an enemy died, at least 100 damage was dealt to her. It wasn't much compared to her max health, but it still hurt knowing whenever an enemy died. Only two others knew about it: Omega Scott and Chipper's Revenge. She sighed. She wasn't sure how much longer she could bear it.

 **xXx**

 _Bzzz…BzzBzzBzzz…_

Lolbit frowned as she rolled out of bed. She was still bothered by how easily her bytes had been defeated by the raiding enemies the other day.

 _Clunk._

She fell of the bed and sat up to see one of her Neon Wasps buzzing around her head after waking her up.

 _Bzzzz…BzzBzzBzz…Bzz…_

Despite her bad mood, it still brought a smile to her face.

"Dude, you up?" She turned to see a disgruntled Mendo staring at her through the window.

"Yeah." She stood up, still a little dizzy. Mendo rolled his eyes. "Dude, I don't have all day." "Whatever." Mendo frowned then moved away from the window. Despite the fact that they were partners, neither of them liked each other. While Mendo constantly shot insults at her, Lolbit simply acted cold towards him. "Lolbit!" She sighed and opened the front door of her house. She breathed in the fresh air as the sun started to rise. Somehow, she could tell that this would be a good day.

 **xXx**

 _WARNING! Megabytes ahead!_

"Damn." Overclock switched off his radio. Although he'd never seen a Megabyte, he'd heard that they were stronger, faster and more durable than bytes. He was slowly starting to hate his life. Well, at least he was with Tangle. He decided it would be a better idea to sneak around the Megabytes. "Tangle? We're going to sneak around."

"K." Overclock looked at Tangle. She'd stayed relatively silent for the past few days, making short responses to his questions and talking to no one else. She seemed to currently be pre-occupied by something.

 _MOVEMENT 500 Metres ahead!_

That seemed to snap her out of her daze.

She shook her head before heading for a path through the trees. Overclock sighed and followed her. He was concerned about how she had been behaving for the past week. After their conversation about the red code, she'd seemed more… distant.

 _Bzzz...BzBzzzzzBzzzz…_

Overclock frowned at the noise. It seemed louder than usual. Then again, these were megabytes.

"Overclock, I see it." He looked over to Tangle.  
"Where?" She pointed with her head through a gap in the trees. Overclock walked next to her to see it. A Neon Wasp the size of an animatronic was buzzing about through the trees. Its eyes were glowing noticeably brighter than normal, and its wings were moving so fast that they were actually fanning air towards them. And he was pretty sure that its stinger packed quite a punch. Overclock's jaw dropped to the floor. Literally. He hurried to pick it up, hoping that the megabyte hadn't heard. But the moment his jaw touched the ground, the Neon Wasp turned and stared at them with empty eyes. Unfortunately, it seemed that megabytes also had phenomenal hearing.

 _BZZZBZZZBZZZ!_

The Neon Wasp flew towards them faster than any animatronic, even with speed song. But Tangle was faster. As soon as the thing started flying towards, Tangle had sprinted towards it and closed her jaws around its body.

 _Crunch!_

 _Bzz…BzBzz…?_

The megabyte stared at Tangle like it couldn't believe what she'd just done.

 _Bz...BzBzzz…B…_

Tangle slammed the writhing megabyte onto the floor.

 _Crack!_

Its body instantly stopped moving. Its glowing eyes and luminescent body slowly began to fade, and its wings slowly stopped beating. Tangle was standing over it with a grin on her face. It was the happiest Overclock had seen her since their conversation about the red code.

"Wow." Tangle looked at Overclock and grinned.

"Thanks." Overclock attempted to reattach his jaw. Tangle giggled. "You're doing it wrong. Here, let me help." She took the jaw from his hand and began to reattach it to his face. "Thanks." "No problem." She finished reattaching it. "There. Now come on, I want to get this over with before anyone realises we're gone." Overclock suddenly felt guilty. They'd left Pinwheel Circus in hopes of finding a portal to Collision Breaking, since Tangle couldn't remember where she'd entered when she was young. But since everyone knew each other back at base, someone was bound to realise that they were gone. He was slowly starting to regret leaving.

 ** _xXx_**

 _Beep-BoopBeepBeep._

Lolbit sighed happily. Today had gone well. Her Wasps, Blocks and Boss Drains were all sold out. For some reason, the animatronics wanted to stop the enemies from breaking the 4th Wall, which she didn't understand at all. If they wanted to break it, why didn't the animatronics just let them be? Heck, they technically broke the 4th wall everyday by knowing about it. She turned on her bed to face the window. It was a full moon, and Animatronica was better lit then normal. She frowned as she saw two shadows sneaking past Choppy's Woods. Everyone was supposed to be asleep at this time. She decided to investigate. She quietly opened the front door of her house, making sure to not make any noise. She was annoyed that she couldn't bring any bytes, but they were way too noisy. Sneaking around with a byte would be suicide. She peered through a gap in the trees and saw the two shadows. One of them was Mangle… No, Tangle. And the other one was… a Mad Endo? Or Overclock. Judging by its size, chances were it was Overclock. But what were they doing near Animatronica? She then realised that they were talking.

"Tangle… Are you sure it's around here?"

"Yeah. I remember the bird on the tree stump…" The bird on the tree stump. That was an entrance to Collision Breaking. Was that what they were trying to find? "We need to do this quick. We don't want to get caught." Lolbit stepped on a pile of dry leaves.

 _Crunch._

The shadows went completely still. Lolbit gulped. It was completely silent. Somewhere a bird tweeted. She was now starting to wish she'd brought her bytes. The shadows slowly turned their heads towards her. Before she could react, Overclock reached out and grabbed her.

"Hey, let me g-"He covered her mouth. Tangle frowned.

"What should we do with her?" Overclock shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's just hope that no one heard her screaming." Tangle peered through the trees. "Uh, I think they heard." Overlock shrugged. "If we find the Collision Breaking entrance, they won't find us." Lolbit frowned on the inside. Why did they want to go to Collision Breaking? "Alright. As I said before Lolbit rudely interrupted us…" She glared at her. Tangle ignored it. "…I remember the bird on the tree stump." "Maybe that's the entrance." "Possibly…" Tangle peered through the trees again. There were several shadows walking towards them. "Well, we better make it quick." They moved up to the tree stump. "3, 2, 1…"

 _Zzapp!_

Overclock looked around. Nothing looked different. The animatronics were still coming towards them. But he'd heard the zap…

"Come on." Tangle started walking towards the animatronics.

"Tangle, what are you doing? They'll see us!" "Overclock, you don't know how this works. They can't see us. We're in Collision Breaking." Overclock was confused. "But…" Tangle laughed. "Everything looks the same, I know. Just trust me." "Ok…" Lolbit struggled in his grasp. "What should we do with her?" Tangle stared at him. "What do you mean?" "I'm not going to just carry her around everywhere." Tangle shrugged. "Tie her to a tree if you want to." Overclock shoved her against a tree and clicked his fingers. A stream of code flew out, binding her tight.

"Hey-…" "Cut it out or I'll gag you." She gulped and nodded. "Alright, come on." They walked away, leaving Lolbit tied to the tree.

 _Zzapp!_

Tangle paused, and Overclock accidentally bumped into her.

"What?" "Sh. I need to concentrate."

 _Zzapp!_

 _Zzapp! ZzappZzapp!_

"They're here."

 _Zzapp! Zzapp!_

"I don't see them." Overclock muttered. "Where are they?"

"Uh…" Tangle gulped. Overclock frowned. "What is it?" Tangle pointed at something behind him. "R-R-Re-R-…"Overclock frowned at her. "What?" She continued to point at something behind him. Judging by her expression, whatever it was that was behind him, it wasn't a pretty sight. He gulped and slowly turned around. Hovering above the ground was a red skull, made out of demonic looking pulsating red code. Its eyes burned like fire, and Overclock was pretty sure that those eyes saw more than just him. His memories, age, level of fear…

"Tangle… You returned. Even when I warned you to never come back." Tangle gulped and nodded. The skull cackled. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. In fact, I'm glad you came. Tangle blinked. "You are?" "Yes… The last time I attempted to exit Collision Breaking, the animatronics were able to take a portion of my code. I needed someone to come. Someone I could rely on to carry information between me and the enemies." Overclock was confused. "So… You're an enemy?" The skull shook its head. "No. I protect the balance of life in this world. The animatronics… Their judgement is wrong. They kill your kind because they believe that destroying the 4th Wall would destroy this world as well. But in reality, it would just create a pathway from here to the real world." "Right…" Tangle muttered. "Also, the one you captured, Lolbit." Tangle shrugged. "What about her?" "She has a good heart… err, code. Take her with you." Overclock's jaw dropped. Again. "Her? No way." Tangle hastily picked it up and handed it to him. "She secretly supports you. She only makes bytes for the animatronics because they force her to. She will help you with your goal. Breaking the 4th Wall."

 _The 4_ _th_ _Wall…_

"Alright…" Overclock sighed. "You said you needed someone to ferry information.

"Ah, yes. When you return to Pinwheel Circus, teleport to the Geist Lair. There's a Jangle there that knows something." Tangle frowned.

"Which number?" The skull grinned. "Jangle."

 **xXx**

Lolbit struggled against her bonds in vain. For the past 10 minutes, the animatronics had been hanging around the entrance, apparently looking for her. Unfortunately, they'd forgotten about Collision Breaking after being destroyed by Red Code. All of them had been erased at least once… except for her. She was the only one who still knew about this place.

"Lolbit." She turned around to face Overclock and Tangle.

"What do you want?" Overclock shrugged. "We were told to take you with us… By a higher power." Lolbit rolled her eyes. "Let me guess… Red Code." Overclock narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?" She laughed. "I'm the only one who remembers. All the others were destroyed by him." "Ok… Anyway, as said, we were told to take you with us." Lolbit snorted. "No really, what is it you really want?"

"Alright, spit it out. Whose side are you on?" Lolbit tried to glare at Tangle, but eventually gave up and sighed. "I… Don't know. The animatronics believe you shouldn't be allowed to break the 4th Wall. Honestly, I don't care. They also force me to make bytes for them. I may be an animatronic, but still…" Overclock sighed. "That's all I need to hear." He snapped his fingers and Lolbit's bonds disappeared. "Right, so let me get this straight. I now have to come with you." Tangle sighed. "Yeah…" "Fine. But you can't tie me up anymore." Overclock shrugged. "Whatever. But I think we'll have a problem getting out…" He motioned to the animatronics surrounding the area. Lolbit grinned. "I may have a solution to that…" She moved up to the exit. "Everyone, grab hands." They obeyed. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!"

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101


	4. Jangle

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery Here!**

 **I can't believe that I finally got this up...**

 **But hey, none of that matters.**

 **This chapter introduces the last enemy main character. The title's a dead giveaway.**

 **After that, we'll move onto the animatronics :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Jangle

Overclock closed his eyes, hoping for the worst. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes. The tree stump. Lolbit. Red Code… He shook his head. He looked down at his stinger… Wait, stinger? Something was buzzing behind him. Were those… His wings? Yep, definitely. He was hovering above the ground.

"Hey, where on earth did those bytes come from?" He panicked as he looked up to see the face of Freddy, but then calmed down when he remembered that he looked like a byte. Apparently, whatever Lolbit had done had worked.

"I don't know, man. And I thought we were the ones who were supposed to jumpscare people." Said a second voice, which Overclock identified to be Bonnie's. He quickly swivelled his head around and saw 2 other bytes, a Block 50 and a Kaboom, which he guessed were Tangle and Lolbit. The Block 50 suddenly turned and began flying away, which the Kaboom followed, Overclock following suit.

"Hey, where ya goin, mateys!" _Foxy,_ Overclock thought to himself.

"Leave them alone, Foxy. They're just bytes. They were probably scouting the area or something." Said another voice. "Arr, fine." Overclock wanted to burst out laughing. Chica had just unintentionally helped them. The Block 50, which he assumed to be Lolbit, took a sharp left and headed for a glitching tree. They phased through, and stopped moving. Overclock saw code flashing before his eyes. He felt his body reforming.

"Finally. I hate code transformation." Lolbit remarked once she reformed. Tangled groaned as her body reshaped. "What was that?" Lolbit grinned. "A little trick I picked up from Bubba. Altering the code to give us different Sprites.

"Right…" Overclock didn't get it at all, but he didn't really care. "That was amazing." Lolbit smiled at him. "Thanks. It took a few in-game years to master. Right. Which way to Pinwheel Circus?" "Uh, the furthest portal from here." Tangle said. "Thanks. Alright, let's move." They began heading for the Pinwheel Circus portal, which was some distance away.

As they approached the portal, Overclock suddenly stopped, Lolbit and Tangle bumping into him.

"What is it?" Tangle asked, seeming annoyed.

"Lolbit, can you do that thing again, to make you look like an enemy? Just for you. After all, the enemies won't exactly be happy to see you." "Right." She nodded, then closed her eyes. A wave of 1's and 0's washed over her, and in a few seconds, it disappeared to reveal a Laser Flan, an enemy only found in FNAF 57: Freddy in Space. "Let's go." Overclock blinked. "How did you even…" "It doesn't matter. Let's go." She bounced through the portal. Overclock shrugged. "Ladies first." Tangle glared at him, before stepping through. He sighed and followed.

They drew many curious glances as they walked by, mostly because of Lolbit. Laser Flans were quite rare. After all, getting into FNAF 57 was hard enough. Getting an enemy out… He shook his head and continued walking with Tangle and Lolbit. A few Jetpack Chop N Rolls flew overhead, staring at them all the way. The many eyes watching them were starting to get on his nerves, but he needed to keep his cool. That was, until they finished talking to Omega Scott.

"So, you have any idea where Omega Scott is?" Lolbit asked them in a hushed voice. Tangle shook her head. "That guy is all over the place. He mostly hangs around Pinwheel Circus, despite the larger threat being the animatronics than the game crashing."

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

A glowing wall of light appeared, melting away to reveal Omega Scott.

"You called?" He asked them. Overclock blinked.

"How could you hear us?" "I happened to be exposed to code, so I heard you talking about me. Anyways, why were you looking for me?" Tangle looked around, before whispering "Could we talk somewhere more private?" Omega Scott shrugged. "Sure. Just a moment." Suddenly, their vision was obscured by 1's and 0's.

 **xXx**

As the numbers faded, Overclock realised that Omega Scott had teleported them to his Boss Room.

"Alright. What is it?" Omega Scott questioned.

"Can I take this off now?" Lolbit asked Overclock. He shrugged. "Whatever." Omega Scott stared at Lolbit as she changed back to her regular self. "That's… Lolbit. You brought her here?"

"Don't worry. She's on our side." Tangle quickly replied. Omega Scott looked sceptical, but he shrugged it off. "Alright. So why did you need to talk to me?" "We need to get to Geist Lair." Overclock explained. "Right sure thing. Is it alright if I was to ask why?" The three looked at each other. Tangle spoke up. "Red Code told us to." Omega Scott went silent for a moment. "Well, if Red Code says so, it needs to be done. Good luck on whatever you're going there for." He stretched out his hands, and once again their vision was clouded by repetitive numbers.

 **xXx**

Most of the time when Overclock teleported, he found himself on his feet. But this time, the 3 of them found themselves piled on top of each other, Overclock at the bottom. Apparently air travel at Geist Lair was crowded. He stood up, Lolbit and Tangle falling off his back.

"Hey!" They both yelled at the same time. He ignored them, and looked around. The huge rock walls adorned with torches cast frightening shadows on the walls.

 _Zzapp!_

A Neon spawned next to them. It slowly turned its head, its face blank. It then hobbled off to who knows where.

"Any idea how we'll find this Jangle?" Overclock asked the others. "Let's just ask around." Lolbit said. The others agreed. They parted, all searching a different section of the maze.

Overclock must have chosen the worst route, since he came across no enemies. Just blank spaces. He growled as he reached another dead end. He backed out and managed to find the entrance of the route he'd taken.

"Hey guys!" He heard Tangle yell. Tangle and Lolbit walked out of their respective entrances.

"What? You found him?" Lolbit asked. "Her." Tangle corrected. "But anyways, yeah, I found them."

"Cool. So… where are they?" Overclock asked.

"Right behind you." Overclock's head did a 180 degree turn in shock of the sudden voice behind him. Indeed, there was a Jangle. "Gotcha." She chuckled. He growled. He swore, if Jangles had more than 2 frames, she would have been laughing her head off. "Jangle, you didn't need to do that…" Tangle muttered. Jangle just shrugged. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Lolbit spoke up. "We were told by someone that you knew something." Jangle stared at them. "That's hardly specific. Mind if I ask the name of this person?" "Uh…" She glanced nervously at Overclock, who nodded. "Red Code." Jangle sighed. "I guess he wants to know about my progress. Well… Tell him that research is going along fine, bla bla bla. Yeah, and that he needs to come see me in person instead of just sending people to do his work." Tangle blinked. "Um… you're researching something?" "Yeah. A way to stop animatronics from respawning. Permanently. Only the other side, of course." She added the last part hastily after receiving a glare on Lolbit. "And if he asks for more detail, just tell him 87." "Alright then." Overclock said. "See you around." "Bye." Jangle teleported away. "Sooo….." Lolbit muttered. "We just go back and tell Red Code now?" "I guess so." Tangle shrugged. "Kay. Let's go."

 **xXx**

 _Click, click click._

He typed the code like the computer was part of his brain. He paused. For a moment, then continued typing.

 _Click click._

A grin spread across his face.

"I wonder if you'll be able to get through this…"


	5. The True Terror

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **Here comes the first dark chapter...**

 **Not much to say on this one.**

 **For some reason, the most recent chapters of Tormented Steel and TLAC: TR didn't show on the archive. So... yeah.**

 **Just sayin. In case you're interested.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The True Terror

It was a truth he had known long ago. That this war… was pointless. But he, along with everyone else had forgotten that long ago. They fought because they had to… in their eyes. These enemies… he didn't know why, but he could tell that they were untrustworthy. All that came from them was rage and destruction. That was why he had wiped out the glitched enemies in Collision Breaking. One had come taken a few steps towards them… to harm them. He knew it. It was in their eyes. But that was the past. Now they had the Endo-Titans. They stronger. Strong enough to take down the enemies.

"Freddy, c'mon. Chica reckons that she's found a clue regarding Lolbit's whereabouts." Freddy grinned and turned around.

"A… clue? Then the enemies really are stupid." Bonnie shook his head. "No, this mark was inerasable." "Then what is this clue?" Bonnie's expression darkened. "Follow me." Freddy shrugged and followed Bonnie. There was no way that it could be that bad. "Chica found it in… Collision Breaking." Freddy frowned. "That's a bit concerning."

"A bit concerning? Freddy, the enemies infiltrated Animatronica without us realising!" Chica stepped out from behind a tree, an angered expression on her face.

"The lass is right, Freddy. We can't ignore ta salty sea dogs no more." Foxy said, following behind her. Freddy sighed. "What's the clue?"

 **xXx**

"So basically, I was in Collision Breaking, scouting for Glitched Enemies." Chica said. Freddy nodded. Everyone was worried that they might return. They touched the stump with the bird on it, taking them to Collision Breaking, their vision being obscured by 1's and 0's. "But then I found this mark." Chica continued, pointing at a part of a tree which appeared to be lightly burnt, as if someone had torched another's face, then done a clumsy make up job to hide it. "And I realized, it looked familiar. Like the body of an animatronic. So then I remembered that Lolbit was gone. And the mark looked like her. So I concluded that she must have been here. I doubt she would have stayed for long, since she's aware of glitched enemies. Although, I'm not sure why it's burnt. But I'm certain she isn't here anymore." Freddy nodded.

"But I don't see how this helps us." He said.

"Dude, it's obvious." Bonnie exclaimed, waving his arms exaggeratedly, accidentally hitting Foxy with his guitar. "Oops… Sorry mate. But seriously, Lolbit was NOT a tree hugger. That we know." Foxy growled.

"We need to find the lass. Before they change her will."

 **xXx**

Overclock stared blankly at the bird, its eyes unblinking. A regular bird would have flown away by now in fear. But this bird was lifeless. He understood why the developer had done it. He understood why all the birds on stumps were like this. But… It was so cruel. It was just an insentient piece of code. Even a little animation would have been welcome. But… He couldn't change it. So why complain?

"Get ready guys." Lolbit said softly, in order to not alert any animatronics which might be nearby. Overclock and Tangle nodded. They were in Collision Breaking, trying to find Red Code. However, they hadn't expected so many animatronics patrolling around this area.

"Why are they even here?" Tangle hissed as she peered out from behind another tree. "Beats me." Lolbit replied. "We just need to keep hidden. Stay low."

"I can't stay low." Overclock growled, trying to walk while hunching over at the same time. "Oi, stop complaining. Be grateful they haven't found us and torn us to pieces yet." Lolbit snapped at him. "Fine…" "Shh! They're coming!" Tangle hissed quietly. "Hide!" She quickly scrambled up a tree, Lolbit following suit. Overclock sighed. Staring at the approaching animatronics. "Why always me?"

 **xXx**

Nightmare's piercing blood red eyes peered through the leafless trees, looking for any enemies in the near vicinity. Freddy had told him to search the further boundaries of Collision Breaking. He chuckled. There were no more glitched enemies. They were dead. Dead. All of the lil' buggers were killed when Freddy and his team first arrived. Not that they had been a threat anyway. He shook his head and continued searching through the forests, ignoring the occasional zzapps. They never affected anything. They were just there.

 _There._

Something moved in the corner of his eyes. But now it was gone.

 _There. Again._

He saw it again. A flash of red. It disappeared. He roared with laughter.

"Come out, wimpy? What's wrong, scared of me?" His eyes began to glow.

"Scared? Of you?" A voice said from every direction. Nightmare froze. "Who are you?" He asked. "What do you want?! Answer me?" He heard someone chuckling. The noise came from everywhere. "I'm not scared of you." Nightmare growled as he heard the voice laughing. "You are the one who should be scared of me." Nightmare roared. "Show yourself!"

 _Silence._

"Foolish. So Blind…" A voice said from behind. Nightmare turned, expecting to see nothing. But what he did see horrified him. An enormous Blacktrap, well, a red Blacktrap, was staring at him with glowing red eyes. "Now you understand what it's like. To be afraid." The Blacktrap said, its eyes getting brighter by the second. "I'll never be afraid." Nightmare growled, despite the fear which was eating away at his nerves every second. The Blacktrap's eyes went wider. "It's time you felt it." Nightmare staggered back. "What it's like." Nightmare stared in horror as it prepared to lunge at him. "TO BE AFRAID."

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

 **xXx**

If they hadn't heard Nightmare's yell, they never would have found Red Code. Of course, the yell also drew the animatronics towards his location, but they were faster. They were greeted by the gruesome site of Nightmare, horribly mutilated, and code still leaking from his body. One of his arms had been completely scourged of flesh, and there was only bone. Huge parts of his body had been ripped out of his chest, and an ugly bite mark was on his head. A crudely drawn red skull had been carved into one of his eyes. But the other one… was still moving. It slowly turned towards Overclock.

"R-r-run…" He wheezed. Overclock's face was blank, with no expression. "The light… the light. I can see them." He tried to reach out, but he was to week. "R-ru…Run-n…" Overclock's expression didn't change.

"Overclock…" He felt Lolbit's hand on his shoulder. "We should leave him." Overclock nodded. They walked away, their backs turned. Behind them, Nightmare's undamaged eye rolled into the back of his head. "I-I'l-ll be t-there no-ow… Wi-th th-e-em-m…" The last of his code spilled out onto the ground, seeping into the earth, his body becoming one with the land.


	6. Error Code 404

**Yay, the next chapters of TLAC: TR and Tormented Steel are out.**

 **Yipee.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Error Code 404

"Tangle! Tangle, wait up!" Tangle ignored the voice calling to her, and raced off into the trees. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Nightmare's face, completely mutilated. Barely alive, on the brink of death.

She shook her head as she ran through the shadowy trees.

 _Thinking about that won't help me._

She ignored the fact that her constant bumping against the trees was draining her Health. She just wanted to run from what she had seen. She had wanted to trust Red Code. But what he had done…

He'd killed another one. Which meant the developer would add them back in. And if they were added in, it would reset the world. If that happened, the memories of everyone, as well as any events which had happened in the past 5 days would be erased. He couldn't add Nightmare back in.

 _Maybe he won't notice._

She shook her head. It was too naïve a thought. Of course he would notice. He always did. She took a moment to glance at her Health Bar.

20/350 HP.

It was dangerously low. She decided to keep running. She didn't care about her health. All she wanted to do was get away. From everything. The other enemies, the animatronics, but the last thing she wanted to happen was for her to bump into Red Code.

15/350 HP

She just wanted to get out. Ignoring the pain, she sprinted head on towards the exit of Collision Breaking.

10/350 HP

Why did she want to get out of this place so badly?

5/350 HP

She could see the tree stump.

3/350 HP

She was so close…

 _Thump._

Something had banged her on the head. She staggered, dizzy.

2/350 HP

She fell against the hard ground. She could see something glitching in the distance.

1/350 HP

She was barely conscious. Now she could see 2 green eyes staring at her intently.

0.5/350 HP

The green eyes were growing brighter. She tries to lift up her hand towards it, but a powerful golden hand pushed it back down. The green eyes were replaced by tiny black dots.

0.25/350 HP

She blacked out.

 **xXx**

There were voices. At first there were only 2, but they slowly grew in volume and multitude. Now there were 5. She realised that they were whispering. She tried to move a little, but something was restraining her. In fact, it was so tight it was beginning to hurt. She began to realise what they were saying.

"Don't ya think ye were bein' a little too generous there Freddy, healing the lass?"

 _I'm at the animatronic base._

Tangle shuddered.

"Nonsense. If she isn't healed, how will she tell us the information?" Her heart thumped as she realised what was happening.

"I agree with both of you guys. I think Freddy's right, but Max Health? I don't think that she needs that much."

 _So I'm at Max Health…_

She cautiously opened her eyes. The room she was in had dark grey walls, and some of them appeared to have large scratches on them, as if something had tried to break out.

 _What used to be in here?_

She shook off the thought.

 _Maybe it's just age._

In front of her were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy, the leaders of the animatronics. All of their backs were facing towards her. They hadn't noticed that she was awake. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then remembered that she was being quiet for a reason.

She looked down. There was a heavy chain wrapped around her body, obviously to stop her from escaping.

 _So that's why I couldn't move._

She tried to wiggle a bit, but the chain remained as tight as ever. She cringed as it jingled a bit, but calmed down when the animatronics didn't turn their backs. They mustn't have heard, since she was all the way in the corner of the room.

She spotted a large metal door on the other side of the room.

"Man, is she ever going to wake up?" She saw Golden Freddy saying. She quickly shut her eyes. Her heart rate increased. She could tell that they were turning around.

"I think she's still asleep."

"Tickle her. See if she laughs."

On the inside, she smiled. She wasn't ticklish. She remembered when she was younger, all of the other Tangles in the litter would tickle each other, and all of them would laugh… except for her. They asked Bubba later, and he told them that Tangle wasn't ticklish, and that he wasn't either. They didn't believe him, but it turned out he actually wasn't. A few still didn't believe him, even when he was on the floor and they were all over him. Tangle remembered Bubba trying his best to keep a serious face.

She wanted to smile. She wanted to laugh. But she couldn't. Not in this place. Something was poking her in a weird place. She frowned on the inside, before remembering that they were attempting to tickle her.

"Nah, she's definitely asleep."

"Punch her."

 _Crap._

She did her best to not have any reaction when Freddy punched her hard in the face.

150/350 HP

Her face felt like it was on fire. She started gasping. She opened her eyes and stared at them, shocked. Then she had an idea.

She fell back, and pretended to faint. The animatronics were silent. She could feel them staring at her.

"Great job Freddy, she's fainted." Chica muttered quietly.

"Shut up." Freddy growled angrily.

 _It worked._

"C'mon guys, we've spent way too much time here." Tangle heard all of them exiting the room, the rusty metal door making an irritating screeching noise.

 _Bang._

She sighed in relief. She was finally alone after all that crap. Her cheek still burned from when Freddy had punched her. She shook her head. She took another look at the chains which were binding her. She struggled for a bit, but it did no good. She couldn't see a way out of this.

She was stuck in a room with walls which were probably beyond her breaking in her current state, a massive metal door which would probably be even harder to break, and a ridiculously high ceiling. Great.

She pushed herself against a wall, and stood up slowly. One of her legs was slightly bent, which didn't help when she tried to walk. Well, it wasn't really walking. It was staggering. She tried to find a way which she might be able to get out, but there was nothing. There was a small rock on the floor, but no crack which it could fit in. It was almost as if the animatronics had put it there to tease anyone inside.

 _But that isn't how Freddy works. I've been inside his mind._

She was sure that there had to be some sort of secret trapdoor or other. But the room looked barren from any such thing. The only thing in this place apart from her was the rock.

 _A rock…_

Why would a rock be here? Out of all things… the walls were made of concrete, not rock. But then… She realised something. She stepped on it. It was physical. Which meant it had collision code. Apparently, her time dabbling into the code was about to come in useful. She grabbed the rock with some difficulty in one of her hands, and tried to pry into its code. She only needed a single zero…

One broke through. Before it could vanish, she touched it with one of her fingers.

Instantly, the scenery around her began to change. The walls of the room melted into darkness, and the floor and ceiling erupted into 1's and 0's. The chains which had been bending her were now gone. She was in the source code. She could escape. She could mess up the animatronics. She could do whatever she wanted.

But then she realised the most important thing. This world couldn't be reset. She stretched out her hands, and a keyboard appeared in front of her. She began to type. She had to do this fast. Before the animatronics came back. She accessed the file with all of Nightmare's animations. She began to implement them into the code.

She started to put his moves in.

 **Toxic Bite 2**

 **Rainy Day 2**

 **Mega Bite**

Alright… he was done. Now to mess up the animatronic base. It had to be subtle. Something they wouldn't realise, but would greatly affect them. Then it struck her. Their chips. Chips played a major role in their combat. If she made them less effective…

She began to type some more. Then she got another idea. She typed a little more chip code, and then pressed the Enter key. She stepped away from the keyboard, the keys vanishing into thin air. Now she needed to get out.

She grabbed a passing 1, and squeezed it.

Set Location to Overclock.

A small button appeared in front of her. She quickly pressed it. The floor was sucked away from her, and the world became distorted. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was staring at Overclock and Lolbit. They hadn't realised that she was there. But what did surprise her was that they didn't even seem worried that she had been gone. Until she saw who was next to them. A red skull, completely composed of 1's and 0's.

Red Code.


	7. Pursuit

**I know I haven't uploaded in a while. My bad.**

 **But it's the holidays. I've better things to do.**

 **But let's not dwell on that.**

 **So... Enjoy this chapter and...**

 **Holy Crap FNaF 6 is cancelled Scott WHYYYY?**

 **Let's forget that for now...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot. There's a little stuff from The Twisted Ones.**

 **But yeah enough from me.**

Chapter 7

Pursuit

Tangle made no sound as she neared Overclock, Lolbit and Red Code.

 _Please don't let them see me…_

"Where is Tangle?" She heard Red Code say.

 _Don't see me, don't see me…_

"We're not sure." Overclock replied, a little hastily. "She ran off somewhere." Tangle froze as Overclock turned his head a little, but started walking again when he stopped. "Hey, I think I see a glitched enemy!" Tangle turned her head as well, curious.

Overclock was right. Through the trees, she could see a Prototype-Gearrat Hybrid glitching out, better known as .

"They're repopulating." Overclock breathed heavily.

"Yes they are." Lolbit muttered, clearly in awe.

"They haven't been around for ages. Not in Collision Breaking, anyway." Red Code said. "If they're coming back then that means…" His form changed briefly from his usual skull to a sword. "They want revenge. They want freedom." He smiled. "We all do." Overclock pointed out. "All the enemies long for freedom, and have since the moment their code became active."

Tangle edged slowly away from them. She needed to leave. She tried her best to hide her footsteps as she walked backward.

 _Crunch._

She stepped on a bolt lying randomly on the ground.

 _Crap._

All 3 of them turned around to face her at the sudden noise.

"Hey Tangle!" Overclock said. Tangle tried to keep a normal expression.

"Hey guys!" She said casually. "Where were you?" Overclock asked suddenly. "Running." Tangle said half truthfully. Lolbit frowned.

"Running from what?" She asked curiously.

"There she is!" A row of trees literally exploded with a resonating explosion, settling a cloud of dust and smoke across the field. Through the haze, several pairs of glowing eyes were visible. They bobbed up and down rapidly as they shone brightly through the heavy mist.

"Well." Tangle readied herself. "I guess we fight." The others nodded and adopted their own signature fighting stances. "Red Code." The giant skull stared at her. "Try not to kill them. We don't need any resets." Red Code nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

The tide of bytes and animatronics crashed towards them. From where they were, it looked more like a rainbow tidal wave than an army. Their arms waved wildly, several of them preparing to use their moves.

 **Toxic Balloon!**

 **Hot Cheese!**

 **Mega Bite!**

Tangle jumped forward, avoiding the Hot Cheese and Toxic Balloon flying towards her, before grabbing Nightmare BB's head and slamming it onto the ground, cancelling his Mega Bite. He grabbed one of her legs, forcing her onto the ground. He opened his mouth attempting to use another Mega Bite, but Overclock grabbed him, lifting him up like he weighed nothing. He crushed his head with one hand. Overclock tossed the body to the ground and stomped on it.

As Tangle helped herself back up, she locked eyes with Nightmare in the crowd of animatronics. He stared at her for a split second, before looking at JJ in front of him.

 **Mega Bite!**

Without warning, he clamped his mouth onto JJ's head, insta-killing her. He glanced once more at Tangle, before moving onto Fredbear.

 **Mega Bite!**

The other animatronics were too busy fighting to notice that Nightmare was starting to rebel against them.

 **Esc Key!**

Tangle danced out of the way of the black rectangles slicing the sky like a knife, fracturing it into several pieces.

 **Esc Key!**

She returned the favour, sending her own attack of dark lines. One of them sliced off Withered Freddy's head, his dead body falling to the ground. The tide of animatronics didn't stop. Several lasers fired at her, but all of them missed.

She glanced at Lolbit, expecting her to be off to the side somewhere, since she didn't think that she could fight, but to Tangle's surprise, Lolbit was cutting through the animatronics with a purple Reaper's scythe like she had been practicing her whole life.

 _She probably had been._

Lolbit blocked one of Withered Bonnie's Pizza Wheels with her scythe expertly, before plunging the glowing purple blade into the said animatronics head. He stared in her in shock, disbelief in his eyes.

"Lolbit… How could you betray us?!" Lolbit glared back at him.

"I was never on your side. How could I betray you?" With that she drove the blade further into his head, until the lights in his eyes sputtered and died. She tossed his limp body to the side like a ragdoll.

 _She's more powerful than I thought._

Tangle grabbed Phantom Freddy and pushed him back, making him stumble into Endoplush, who misfired his Waterhose 2 at Phantom Freddy's head, killing him. Apparently, he was already below 50% HP.

 **Buzzsaw!**

A sawblade began to spin rapidly towards her, but Lolbit deflected it with her scythe.

"Thanks!" Tangle called out to her. Lolbit gave her a quick nod, before going back to slicing and dicing the animatronics. Tangle jumped up to see if Nightmare was still alive. She was surprised to see that the animatronics hadn't noticed he was killing them off.

Looking around, she could see that the number of animatronics had been reduced to only 8, including Nightmare. She watched Red Code fire glowing lasers at them, not killing them but still dealing great damage. Overclock and Lolbit rushed up towards the remaining animatronics, destroying them until it was just Freddy and Nightmare.

"Nightmare." Freddy growled. "Let's do this." Nightmare nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah." He locked eyes with Tangle once again and mouthed 2 words.

Attack him.

Tangle obliged, rushing forward and head-butting Freddy. Freddy stumbled back, right into Nightmare's waiting jaws.

 **Mega Bite!**

Freddy's head cracked open from the force of Nightmare's attack. His body slumped to the floor on top of the shattered remains of his head. Nightmare made a low whistle.

"So…" He picked up a shard of Freddy's head and examined it. "I suggest you guys kill me before the others get curious as to why I'm not dead yet." Tangle nodded, preparing to attack Nightmare.

"Hold on a tick." Overclock growled. "How come you're on our side?"

"That's a good question." Lolbit said, frowning. Nightmare sighed.

"Do I have to tell them?" He asked in an annoyed voice. Tangle shrugged.

"If you want to." She answered quickly. Nightmare shrugged. "Tangle brought me back after I was killed by Red Code…" He glared at the said skull. "…although I'm sure your main motive was preventing a reset, correct?" Tangle nodded. "Uh, yeah."

Nightmare nodded.

"Right… I'll try to keep in contact. However you guys, as said before, you should kill me now. The others will be getting suspicious." Overclock nodded.

"Alright." He raised his 2 massive arms, and slammed them down onto Nightmare smashing him into a pile of black and yellow dust, which began to float away.

"What do we do about their code?" Lolbit asked.

"We bring it back to Pinwheel Circus." Tangle answered. "It should come in useful…" She began to start gathering it into her hands. "C'mon guys, help me out here." With a sigh, the rest reluctantly began to help her out.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Tangle muttered. "You guys reckon you could take this stuff off my hands? I need to pick something up. Thanks." Without waiting for a response, Tangle quickly placed the code she was carrying into Overclock's hands, and took off running towards the exit. Overclock sighed.

"She's completely nuts."

 **xXx**

Tangle brushed away the branches of the trees, revealing a large bag sitting out on the grass.

"There you are…" She muttered. She quickly jumped out and seized the bag, before running back towards the entrance to this section of Collision Breaking. She placed the bag down and sat on it. Despite what she knew was inside of it, the bag itself was surprisingly comfortable to sit on. She waited impatiently for the others to come through the entrance.

Overclock and Lolbit suddenly appeared out of thin air, standing in front of her. In their arms was the code from the battle.

"You took your time." Tangle said casually. Overclock frowned.

"We had to pick up all that stupid code you gave us." He said, trying to stay cool. Tangle shrugged. "Whatever. Although, I'm pretty sure that there was more code." Lolbit nodded.

"Red Code is going to drop it off at the Blacktomb Yard entrance, which we can easily access through the fence." She explained. Tangle nodded. "Nice."

"What's in the bag?" Overclock asked. Tangle stared at it for a while, before shaking her head.

"I'll show you later. This isn't the right place or time." Lolbit frowned.

"Ok…" They made their way back to the Fazbear Hills glitch, which was surprisingly harder to find than usual.

As they entered the glitch, the world becoming blue and white around them, for a fleeting moment, Tangle saw a face in the glitch. A face which looked so… familiar. But before she could even try to remember, the face was gone, lost in the endless glitch of blue and white.


	8. Testing

**Hi. Yeah, I know it's been a while.**

 **I've been trying to figure out why my updates for The Resurrection and Tormented Steel aren't showing up.**

 **But bla bla bla.**

 **Let's just go with it :)**

 **Anyways, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **I'll try and upload quickly, as there are several stories that I would like to move onto, including one about Tattletail.**

 **But uh, enjoy and stuff.**

 **Please note that all flamers will be promptly scooped, possessed, springlocked and burned before lunchtime.**

Chapter 8

Testing

Unlike her usual self, Tangle was completely silent as they made their way through the glitch. It was like part of her had died when they had entered the glitch. But in reality, she was just puzzled. Why did that face look so familiar? Was it just a trick of the light?

 _There's no way. I have no idea who I thought that was, but it was nothing. An illusion. That must be it._

Tangle dragged her sack along the ground, not bothering to carefully look after the contents. If she'd wanted to keep it perfectly safe, she would've asked Overclock to carry it. The others had noticed this, but had decided to ignore it. They walked silently, occasionally looking over their backs to see if they were being followed, but never talking.

Until that is, Overclock decided to break the silence.

"Tangle, are you still not going to tell me what's in the sack?" Overclock asked her. He was starting to get suspicious. Usually, Tangle told him everything. But like the last time he'd asked, she simply shook her head.

"I told you, I'll tell you once we're back at Pinwheel Circus." Overclock frowned. "If it's so important, let me carry it for you. You'll only damage it the way you're carrying it." Tangle growled. "You're just saying that so you can see what it is. I have a few things I need to do with it before I show anyone."

Overclock shrugged, dismissing Tangle's behaviour. He instead tried to figure out what could possibly be in the sack. More bytes? No, there would be no reason to be so secretive. Some new, super awesome kind of code? No, she'd tell them straight away.

He was too busy thinking he didn't notice Lolbit walking a little faster until she picked up his pace.

"She's acting strange, don't you think?" She whispered. Overclock nodded.

"Yeah. But we should give her some time. She'll give in eventually." Lolbit smirked. "She won't. I've only known her for a few in-game days, but I can already tell that she's not that kind of animatronic." Overclock shrugged. "Her personality jumps around a lot." Lolbit kicked him. "Believe in her. She's your best friend, after all." Overclock turned his head.

 _She doesn't understand. I've known Tangle for several in-game years._

As soon as the Pinwheel Circus portal came into view, Tangle instantly perked up and dashed towards it.

"Oi Tangle, wait up!" Overclock yelled. Lolbit elbowed him.

"Let her be. Let her do what she needs to do, and we'll pick up the code from Red Code." She suggested. Overclock scowled, but he couldn't find anything wrong with what Lolbit had just said. He sighed. "Fine." He made one last glance behind him before trudging through the portal with Lolbit, Tangle far ahead.

 **xXx**

Tangle dashed through Pinwheel Circus, desperate to find Omega Scott. She cursed as she narrowly missed a young dogfight doing loop da loops. The sack she was holding drew many curious glances as she dashed through the crowd of enemies.

Finally, she spotted Omega Scott talking to a couple of Security Owls. She slid between the legs of a Mad Endo, before jumping over a few Mechrabs. She stumbled next to Omega Scott, who seemed to have just finished his conversation with the owls.

"Ah… uh, Tangle." He said when he finally saw her, despite not having any obvious eyes.

"Omega Scott… Do you have any time?" He stared at her, before looking around. "Uh, yeah. You have something important you need to talk about?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, in private." He looked around warily. "Alright. Grab my hand." Without thinking, she instantly grabbed his glowing blue, blocky hand.

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

 **xXx**

"So… behind this fence, there should be a secret portal, which leads to a secret passage to Lilygear Lake, to Blacktomb Yard, which should contain an entrance to Collision Breaking. Is that correct?"

"Yup. Pretty much." Overclock sighed as he climbed over the fence. "I look like an idiot." "And I look like an invader. Most probably think I'm still allied with Freddy." Overclock frowned. "Would they really be that dumb? I'm one of Omega Scott's most trusted generals. Most believe I have good judgement." Lolbit smirked. "No offense, but the enemies that you lead are a bunch of metal heads who can only use 2 attacks: Blue Tackle and Gloom. Plus, you technically shouldn't be able to use Gloom. Omega Scott just gave you that ability because you were the one who lead the force that took back The Dusting Fields. Which means that you can only do 3 attacks." Overclock glared at her.

"Who's talking? You can't use any." He said, letting himself down to the ground on the other side of the fence. Lolbit quickly bounded up the wooden barrier, landing at Overclock's side.

"Perhaps. But unlike you, I get the scythe, the lasers, the healing abilities, the ability to make things from code…I don't need any moves. And don't even think about making fun of Tangle. She can also control code." Overclock didn't reply to Lolbit. Sadly, what she had said was true.

"C'mon. Red Code will be waiting for us." Lolbit muttered, racing past Overclock into the tombstone portal. Overclock sighed and followed her. They reached the Collision Breaking entrance, and touched its tip. Surprisingly nothing happened. Overclock and Lolbit looked at each other.

"Uh…"

 _Zzapp!_

Overclock fell forward flat on his face, right into Red Code. The said skull grimaced, and backed off a little.

"You're in a hurry?" He asked. Overclock shook his head and stood up, brushing himself off.

"The entrance time was delayed." He explained. He noticed Lolbit on the ground, and helped her up. "You have the code?" He asked. Red Code smirked. "Yeah. Here you go." The code materialised in Overclock's hands, making him instantly buckle underneath the weight. "Hey!" He said, struggling to speak. Red Code laughed, and diverted some of the stream of code to Lolbit until Overclock could stand again.

"You might need some help getting that over the fence." Red Code observed.

"Yeah." Overclock growled. "No thanks to you, asshole." Red Code frowned. "That's not nice. Plus, you can just throw it over and let some random enemies use it." Lolbit nodded.

"Good point." Overclock gritted his teeth. "C'mon, we need to get back." He muttered. "Sure." Red Code said. "I'll see you on the flipside. Also, don't let your guard down. The animatronics returned to the battlefield shortly after you left. They didn't figure out that Nightmare killed Freddy, but they're suspicious. They're strengthening security now." Lolbit nodded. "Thanks." As the 2 travelled back to Blacktomb Yard, a large zapping sound was heard. Red Code turned to see Endo-1 and Nightmare Fredbear scouting the area. He growled.

"Them again."

 **xXx**

Omega Scott teleported himself and Tangle to his Boss Room.

"So… important stuff." Omega Scott said calmly.

"Yeah. Really important." Tangle said, emptying the sack. The first object which came out was a grey, long rectangular object. It had a handle, trigger and a small rectangular slit, as well as a similar slit at its tip. After it well out several glowing small rectangular objects, some green, some yellow and others red.

"Is that…" Omega Scott muttered.

"Yeah." Tangle smirked. "They're animatronic chips. The kind which make you more powerful." Omega Scott stared in amazement. "So we can use these." "In theory, yes. As you can see, I've also made a sort of cannon which will be able to fire them, and the effects should carry over from the blast." Omega Scott turned his face towards her, and a pixelated face appeared on his usually blank face. "How did you get these?" Tangle shrugged. "Hacking, I guess." "And how long would it take to get more?" Tangle thought for a bit. "Not long. I can duplicate the ones we have." Omega Scott stared at the chips in his hands. "Tangle…" He looked at her. "I owe you." She smiled. "Don't get too carried away." She picked up a chip. "We still need to test them."

 **xXx**

Overclock tapped the shoulder of a nearby Chop N Roll.

"Excuse me, by any chance have you seen a Tangle around?" The wooden enemy turned around slowly.

"No, sorry." They said rather quickly before dashing off. Overclock sighed. He wasn't surprised. Chop N Rolls were rather energetic enemies.

He and Lolbit had dropped of the code with Chipper's Revenge who had been around, and had started searching for Tangle for at least 10 in-game minutes. He hadn't thought it would be a good idea for Lolbit to go alone, but she had insisted. Surprisingly, he'd come back after the in-game minutes to find her completely unharmed.

"They didn't do anything?" He asked her, surprised when they ran into each other again.

"No." She muttered quickly. Overclock gave her a sceptical look. "Are you hiding something?" "Uh…" Before he could press any further, a deafening sound hit them.

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

Omega Scott and Tangle materialised in the mid-section of Pinwheel Circus.

"Everyone! Uh… hello? Guys?" The enemies crowded around Tangle and Omega Scott. "Listen…" He said. "Tangle here has brought something for us. Something which might let us finally reach our goal." The enemies listened, now interested in what was going on. "For hundreds of in-game years, the animatronic side has used these 'chips' to make them more powerful. Now, Tangle has stolen several for our side. Before we try to use these in battle, we need to test them. So… if you'd like to volunteer, raise your hand." Instantly, everyone started jumping around, yelling PICK ME! PICK ME!

Omega Scott watched them, amused, noticing that although they all wanted to be picked, none of them had raised their hand. He noticed that Overclock and Lolbit at the back however, had their hands raised. He smiled on the inside.

"Overclock, Lolbit…" He motioned towards them. They hurried towards him. "Let's go." He muttered.

"I suggest we go to Collision Breaking." Tangle said. "Why is that?" She hesitated. "The glitched enemies are…" She shook her head and continued. "They're repopulating." Omega Scott stared at her as if she'd just said they'd broken the wall. "For real?" She tilted her head. "Why would I lie?" He pondered this for a moment. "Let's go." He growled. "Guys, grab onto me." They didn't have to be told. Everyone clung to him, and then like the wind, they were gone.

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

 **xXx**

"So… don't we need a target?" Omega Scott asked Tangle. She smirked playfully.

"Of course. You know, another reason I wanted to come here was that I thought this would be a good opportunity to do some damage to the wall." Overclock gulped.

"Wait, you mean-" "Yeah. We're going to Status: Curse the 4th Wall." Omega Scott face-palmed. "Is this for real?" He asked her. He definitely hadn't been expecting this. "So… this is our 9th attempt of breaking the wall?" He asked her. She shook her head. "We're not trying to break it. But because it can't regenerate health, we're just going to chip away at it."

Lolbit opened the sack and took out a red chip.

"Is this the one?" She asked, holding up the chip. Tangle nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna have to duplicate it first, though." She took the chip from Lolbit's hand and held it in her palm, as if expecting something to happen. After a few seconds, a 1 popped out, which she promptly grabbed. The chip illuminated in her hand, seeming to expand. After a few seconds, the light faded away to show 2 of the chips stacked on top of each other. "There. It's duplicated."

She threw one inside the sack, and took out the grey rectangle.

"Let's go." Without waiting for the others, Tangle started heading to the 4th Wall, to the very right of the map. Realising that she definitely wasn't going to change her mind, the others reluctantly followed her, being careful to make sure they weren't being followed.

Up ahead, Tangle poke her head through the trees, taking the giant, glowing neon blue wall.

"That's it." She breathed, disbelief in her eyes. Despite all of the attacks the enemies had attempted on the wall, she had never seen it herself. The wall seemed to stretch endlessly up into the sky, never stopping. The others had finally caught up with her, but their interest in the wall was significantly less than hers, as they had already seen it.

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool at first." Omega Scott admitted. "But we're not here to dawdle." He stretched out his hand. "Chip and Gun, please." Tangle shrugged, giving him both items. He fitted the chip into the slot of the rectangle (which was a gun) and aimed it at the wall. He pulled the trigger.

A red streak flew out of the barrel, glowing like a star. It struck the wall with a bang, exploding into a thick green smoke. From their position, they could see large arrows pointing down. Tangle nudged Omega Scott, and handed him another chip. Omega Scott grabbed it, stuck it in the slot and aimed again. Another red streak shot out, slamming the wall with a crash greater than the last. The chip exploded into a huge group of freddles, which clung to the wall and began to bite and claw at it, dealing absolutely insane damage. After a while, they popped into smoke, flying off with the wind.

"Remind me, how much health does this damn wall have?" Tangle asked Omega Scott. He scratched his head.

"Originally, I think it had about 100 Billion. But now, after 8 attacks on this stupid blue rectangle… it's down to about 95 Billion." Tangle face-palmed. "That's not a lot of damage for 8 attacks." She muttered. "So I guess we'll just have to keep doing this for a while." He muttered. "Who's next?"


	9. Breaking The Game

**After hundreds of torturous hours planning what to do next, I'm finally back.**

 **Did you miss me?**

 **Lolbit: No.**

 **Me: Damn...**

 **Well anyways, enjoy this chapter guys.**

 **For more information about my absence, please proceed to read the latest chapter of Tormented Steel (and the last).**

 **So go ahead and enjoy the story.**

 **:)**

Chapter 9

Breaking the Game

Tangle gulped nervously, staring into the rippling white pool. It slowly pulsated, almost like a human heart. This was the entrance to the Halloween Update Backstage, home to the most powerful animatronics of FNaF World, as well as the most powerful enemies. Only a few had ever gotten out. But that was what they were here for. To help all of them escape.

She glanced back at the massive army of enemies. Dozens of Dogfights, Hundreds of Eyesores, and even a few Security Owls were gathered together for this quest. Omega Scott stood by Tangle, along with Overclock and Lolbit.

"You all ready?" Omega Scott asked the crowd of faces. There were a few nervous glances, but they all gave confident nods. "Good." He said. "Remember, you won't die. Or at least, you shouldn't. You're all hooked up to at least 100 gift boxes. Don't worry about your health bar." Omega Scott motioned towards the portal. "Well, go on. There's someone I need to pick up."

 **4** **th** **Wall!**

With that, he vanished. Overclock stared, bewildered at where Omega Scott had just been.

"Who do you think he's going to pick up?" He asked the others.

"Doesn't matter." Lolbit muttered. "It's not our business." She grabbed her scythe. "C'mon, let's go."

Tangle slowly inched towards the portal. She reached out her hand, reluctant to touch it.

Overclock stared at her, before pushing her in.

"Wha-Hey!" She yelled as she plunged into the portal. Overclock shrugged. "After you."

 **xXx**

Tangle hit the ground hard, groaning as she helped herself up. She stared, dumbfounded at the surrounding landscape. Sure, she'd heard of the Halloween Update Backstage, but never had she ever seen it for herself.

Dozens of crooked, disjointed trees lined the area, serving as a crude collision detection. Glowing jack o lanterns dotted the place, and a seemingly abandoned graveyard was in front of her, which could probably beat the gloomy atmosphere of Blacktomb Yard.

In the distance she heard crows cawing, cackling like witches, and dead leaves brushed her face every few seconds. A scarecrow or 2 were placed randomly at disjointed angles. She was really here.

 _Vwomp!_

Overclock, Lolbit and a couple of Eyesores came out of the portal, splat on the ground. They quickly scrambled up, obviously embarrassed. Overclock looked up and gaped.

"Sheesh." He muttered. Lolbit on the other hand, merely shrugged off the sight. "Meh." She muttered.

"You don't seem surprised." Tangle observed. "Well, I've been here." She muttered in a nonchalant manner. "You know, when I was with 'them'." "Ah." Tangle muttered. "Right." At this point, she'd almost forgotten that Lolbit had been with the animatronics longer than the enemies.

"Well, c'mon." Tangle started walking towards the graveyard. "You don't want to stand next to that portal." Instantly realising what she meant, the others dashed away from the portal as an eruption of Flan, Seaweed and Rot exploded out of it. Tangle wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Yuck." The gloopy pile of enemies slowly began to shift into more recognisable shapes, cylindrical blobs with a few bubbles popping off of them.

"We should start preparing." Overclock suggested. "I've got a feeling they're expecting us." The others silently agreed with him, hurrying to unload the chip cannons from Overclock's back. The heavy metal weapons clanked loudly against the barren ground, echoing towards the rippling mini-game portals.

As more and more enemies poured relentlessly through the portal, a small, annoying humming noise reverberated through the air. Several enemies completely froze as the strange sound began to play. Lolbit tapped her foot impatiently as enemies stopped moving, even though more enemies were still coming through the portal.

"Would you idiots just hurry up?!" She yelled angrily at the surrounding enemies, surprising even Tangle and Overclock. The instantly, the humming stopped. Lolbit gave a confused frown, before shaking her head. "C'mon guys, just hurry up. We have a job to do."

The enemies reluctantly began to work, setting up the cannons against the ground, each aimed towards a specific spot in the battle field, some to debuff, and others to deal serious damage.

"Do you actually think this is going to work?" Lolbit asked Tangle sceptically as the enemies prepared for the raid.

"Well, hopefully, yes." Tangle answered her, trying to be encouraging, but unable to hide her own doubt in her voice.

"Of course we'll win!" Overclock exclaimed, striding over to them with a grin on his face. "We outnumber them by thousands." Lolbit frowned. "Numbers don't win a battle." Tangle glanced worriedly at the direction of the portals. "Let's just hope that in this case, they help us."

Suddenly, she noticed that all the enemies were now staring at the pathway towards the portals.

"Why are they…?" She swivelled around and realised that Overclock and Lolbit were staring too. "What's wro-" Suddenly, she realised. The humming had started again.

 **xXx**

"Do you think they know that we're here?" Bonnie asked Freddy cautiously. The latter frowned, obviously preoccupied. "Well, they're making a hell of a noise back there." He muttered, not taking his eyes off of the FNaF 57 portal. "We can't let any of the enemies escape from these games. You hear me? They're much too powerful." Bonnie chuckled. "If they were so powerful, they would've escaped already." Freddy smirked. "Don't count on it." With that, he turned around and began to walk towards the place where the others were hiding. "I think it's about time we quit waiting. Let's strike."

 **xXx**

 _Crash!_

Tangle swivelled her head around as she heard the huge crash of metal on metal, approaching their position.

"It seems like they finally decided to show up." Lolbit commented while readying her scythe. "Prepare yourselves, everyone!" Tangle glanced back, and saw the nervous expressions on everyone's faces, and took a small glance at her health bar.

350/350

She silently prayed for the gift boxes to work.

 _Hm…_

Tangle looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"It started again." Lolbit growled. She glanced between the trees, and noticed a flash of red.

"What the-?"

Suddenly, a colossal scorpion burst out of the trees, glowing neon red, almost like a neon wasp. It stabbed a nearby Eyesore with its tail, impaling, but not killing it, thanks to the gift boxes.

"Is that a byte?" Tangle suddenly muttered, noticing the striking resemblance towards the neon wasp byte.

"Oh, my." Overclock gaped as the scorpion neared, stepping on various enemies in its wake.

"We need to move." Lolbit commanded. "Now!" The group moved out of the way just as the scorpion struck once again, striking the ground hard and causing a cloud of dust to appear, momentarily blinding them.

"Look for the glow!" Tangle yelled, dodging as the sharp sting swerved round and slammed back a horde of Mechrabs, sending them flying. The scorpion scuttled over to her effortlessly, crushing several enemies as it travelled. "Oh god." She muttered, bracing herself for the sting to come.

 _Smash!_

Tangle groaned as she was smashed into the ground, the scorpion seemingly chuckling at how easy it had been. She glanced at her health bar.

350/350

Well, it worked.

She closed her eyes as the scorpion prepared to strike again, but this time the blow was blocked by Lolbit's scythe. The latter flipped onto the scorpion's forehead and plunged the gleaming purple scythe into the oversized arachnid's right eye. The scorpion thrashed around, trying to throw Lolbit off of its body. She gritted her teeth as she gripped on for dear life as she was jostled around.

"Endos, move!" Overclock bellowed, rushing forward with a huge group of Mad Endos and Gold Endos, grabbing the scorpion's legs and holding them down. "Alright, Alarm now!"

 **Alarm!**

 **Alarm!**

 **Alarm!**

 **Alarm!**

Huge, rainbow flashing balls appeared by the sides of the Security Owls and flew towards the scorpion, smashing into its sides and a few even hitting its tail.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

A high pitched wailing was emitted from the scorpion, drowning out Overclock's yelling, Lolbit's screaming and the constant storm of footsteps.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Suddenly, the huge byte exploded, showering everyone with code and Fazbear Tokens.

"…what was that?" Tangle managed to say as the miniature explosions ended, and the victory screen appeared in the wake of the scorpion's death.

"An experiment." Lolbit muttered dryly. "It was a test I made a while back, and it seems that now they've used it to test us. How ironic." She played with a small rock while she talked. "We shouldn't let our guard down." She looked up, and noticed that everyone's eyes were trained on her. "There are more of those things, those 'Terror-Bytes'. And I've got a feeling that since they actually found them, they've discovered a way to make them." She paced around, still kicking the small pebble between her feet. "And when they get enough of them…" She stared gravely at Tangle, worry etched into her voice. "…they'll come and wipe as all out, in a single wave, and we won't stand a chance." She kicked the pebble a little too far out of her reach, and frowned. "We shouldn't dwell on that. We should focus on our current goal."

The rest of the enemies silently agreed, and began to shuffle towards the direction of the portals, splitting into groups to cover the different portals, although some stayed behind to manage the cannons.

"Lolbit, exactly how powerful are those Terror-Bytes?" Tangle asked, nervously glancing at the trees as they travelled.

"Long story short, they've got the health of a Security Owl, the attack power of 4th Wall enemies, and an armour rating of 5x Titanium. So yeah, they're pretty darn strong." Lolbit said nonchalantly. "Oh." Tangle muttered staring back at the still writhing pile of code. "Oh yeah, and by the way…" Lolbit turned towards her. "That was the weakest type." Tangle shivered a bit as she said that.

"Alright." Lolbit broke off from Tangle and the others. "I'll handle . You guys get FNaF 57." With that, she left.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tangle asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Overclock said confidently as they neared the portal. Tangle glanced nervously back at Lolbit, before heading through the narrow pathway to FNaF 57.

However, as she neared the portal, a purple scythe cut the ground before her, causing her to jump back.

Suddenly, a huge metallic black figure with glowing red eyes and a red cloak emerged from the trees, wielding the scythe. It emitted a static noise, before swiping the blade and narrowly missing her as she ducked. Suddenly, Overclock rushed forward and elbowed the towering figure in the knee, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Go!" He yelled, grabbing the still unsteady Reaper's head and smashing it against a nearby rock. "We'll handle this sucker!" Tangle nodded hurriedly before jumping headfirst into the portal, causing it to ripple.

Overclock pulled the Reaper Terror-Byte up to his eyes, breathing steadily.

"You will die." But then the Reaper did something unexpected. It smiled at him. Not a regular smile, but a crooked, cold grin. Behind the seemingly empty abyss of a mouth, miniscule black teeth shone like stars.

"But you have forgotten to dig the second grave, my friend." Suddenly, Overclock felt a searing pain in his chest, and a powerful force began to force him down onto his knees. "Aaa…" Overclock looked up helplessly as the Reaper pulled the scythe out of Overclock's body, jerking the former back. Around the wound, the metal was melting, and glowing a bright orange. The reaper laughed sadistically, gripping the scythe hard. "But you don't have to worry." He grinned as he raised the scythe high over his head, the Mad Endos and Gold Endos watching open mouthed in utter horror and fear. "Because I've already prepared it for you."

 _Slash!_

The two halves of Overclock's head fell heavily to the ground, his eyes still showing an expression of horror and dread. The Reaper stepped onto one half of his head, causing it to sink into the endless layers of brown soil and gravel. The Reaper looked up at the metal skeletons, a mad twinkle still in his glowing eyes from his last kill. "No volunteers?" He motioned with his scythe towards the skeletons. "No? Not you either?" He smiled, fingering his scythe lovingly. "Well, then it looks like I'll have to make you." He sliced off the head off of the closest thing near him: a Gold Endo, who had been shaking with fear before his head had been cut clean off.

"You can hook yourself up to as many gift-boxes as you like…" He smiled and slashed another head in half. "But nothing can save you from my scythe."

 **xXx**

 _Rustle!_

Lolbit's ears perked up as she heard something moving in the trees, obviously trying but failing to be stealthy. She growled, and swivelled around, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. There were large scratches graven into the ground, which had not been there when she had walked in. It was as if some large creature had raked the ground with a clawed hand. She slowly backed away, the puzzle pieces of her memory beginning to fit together in her head.

 _Large claws…_

The large black hand, razor sharp claws glinting in the wavering moonlight, the hollow birds flying day and night, with no thought, only following the constant tugging of their code.

 _Immense strength…_

The masculine body, with dark lines engraved into the sides, glistening beautifully, like a diamond.

 _And red…_

The creature's body ended with a slim tail, glowing with a faint red hue, unnoticeable to all but the most observant.

 _Eyes._

Lolbit turned around with unbelievable speed, raising her scythe instinctively as 3 shining silver claws, glowing a sickly bloody orange colour from both the never fading jack o lanterns, and the 3, enormous, red glowing eyes with their gaze fixed on her, and her alone.

"Dammnit." She muttered as she swerver to the left, narrowly missing the Boss Drain Terror-Byte's heavy tail, which thumped against the ground like a crane letting loose a load of metal. "I never should have made you." Timing the jump, she leapt onto the Terror-Byte's tail, and ran up its spine, slicing her scythe with flawless accuracy into the creature's weak spots, which were well hidden by its heavily armoured hide.

One of the 3 eyes turned back to look at her, and fired a red hot laser at her chest. But before it could do any real damage to her endoskeleton, she deflected the laser with the blade of her scythe, sending it right back at the eye, frying it and rendering it harmless. She sprinted onto the head of the Terror-Byte, slashing one eye and stabbing the other in the pupil, flipping back onto the ground and wrenching the eyeball out of its socket, the plastic ball thudding to the ground and making a noise like thunder.

The dark mass began to claw mindlessly at the air, as if trying to free itself from its own insanity. Its tail whipped around randomly, sending random gusts of air to the trees, causing them to bend and break under the pressure. Expertly darting between the blows and dodging the gusts of wind, Lolbit swiftly stabbed the scythe powerfully into the place where the heart would have been, if the mindless creature had even been capable of having one.

Suddenly, as soon as the scythe entered the Terror-Byte's body, all motion from the creature halted. The crows became dead silent. No wind was there shake the trees, nor carry the faded leaves which lay dejected on the cold earth. The disjointed scarecrows ended their constant whispers, and the moon dimmed, as if trying to emphasise the moment.

As Lolbit removed the scythe from the body, the hulk slowly, but surely began to sink back into the ground, body parts thumping against the soil, and the sparking eyes, slowly being contained by the earthen prison. By the time the death explosion occurred, the Terror-Byte was well underneath the ground, the last of its body having been covered.

Instead of celebrating her victory as the swift ticking of Fazbear Tokens and Exp, filled the void of silence, Lolbit instead began to head for her original goal: The portal. She stared into the endless abyss, mesmerised by the rippling current. She'd heard all about these games, but this one in particular had caught her interest. Unlike the other games, this one was a horror game. She'd memorised all of the lines, all of Withered Foxy's poses. And she knew which one she needed. Sure, she might go mad after this first step. Perhaps she would not be able to flee as fast as she could see. But she would listen to her voice. She would find the key. And she would make sure she'd enjoy it.


End file.
